


I Believe in You and Me

by foreverfelicityqueen (stydiasredstring)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Baby Fic, Daddy Oliver, F/M, Fluff, mama felicity, mission, seriously just read it's cute i promise, thea being the greatest aunt ever while also probably breaking a dozen traffic laws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiasredstring/pseuds/foreverfelicityqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a meta human terrorizes Starling City, baby Queen decides it's now time for the world to meet him. Clearly he takes after his father when it comes to timing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe in You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Cassie and Laura basically were my sounding board for this story so if it sucks blame them. hahaha kidding.

Truth be told, Felicity really hated pregnancy. Sure she couldn’t wait to hold her child and do all the fun things she got to when Sara was a baby, granted on a larger more important scale. But the discomfort was not something she enjoyed. Especially not when her contractions kept coming and going. But of course modern medicine insisted she needn’t come in until the damn things were at least five or six minutes apart.

It was just before Oliver and the others were getting ready to leave. Caitlin and Cisco were plugging a dozen or so sensors into her computer system causing the blonde to wince whenever they moved anything, when Oliver wandered over, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“They’re not going to break anything,” he said placing a kiss to the top of her head. “In fact you should trust them touching it more than anyone else.”

“I’m fine,” she replied, though she knew her voice wasn’t very convincing. Felicity spun the chair until she faced him.

“Felicity, they need to monitor Barry’s vitals. If he’s gonna be out there risking himself for Starling the least we can do is let them use our computer.”

“It’s not that,” she sighed. “I’m just tired and uncomfortable. And _your_ son keeps kicking my ribs.”

Oliver laughed and Felicity couldn’t help but match it when she felt the warmth from his hand spread across her stomach. “You just have a couple more days.”

“Easy for you to say, you’re not growing a human being in your abdomen.”

“You gonna be okay here?” Oliver looked over meeting Roy’s eyes. “I mean I don’t have to go. John, Roy, and Barry can handle it without me. I don’t feel right leaving you so close you know?”

“Oliver, don’t worry about me. Catch this guy. He nearly put Lyla and Sara in the hospital. So catch him and maybe slip an arrow to the knee cap.”

“I can see pregnancy has brought out your violent side,” he smirked leaning in to place a kiss on her stomach.

That’s when she felt it, the sharp cramp forming at the base of her spine, winding its way through her lower back. “Oh, ow.”

“Are they getting worse?” Concern etched along Oliver’s brow.               

She shook her head with a smile. “No, It’s just the pain mixed with the kid. Seriously you guys need to get going. We only have a limited time to catch him before he’s next power spike. So you go, I’ll be fine I swear.”

He kissed her quickly, before rounding the rest of the group up and heading out. Felicity watched as they ascended the stairs, hoping the contractions wouldn’t be too much of a distraction.

An hour or so later and they were no closer to finding this guy. Felicity had every traffic, security, and building camera filing through a facial decryption program just to locate him before he reached full power again, which given the last time, was not something anyone wanted.

“Roy, I’m sending you GPS coordinates of a possible facial match. 64%, so don’t engage unless you’re sure it’s him,” Felicity said as she punched in the code. As she leaned back she felt another contraction, her hand flying to her side as the pain grew spreading throughout her stomach. She checked her watch breathing as best she could.

“Whoa you okay?” Cisco asked glancing over as her other hand braced the desk in front of her.

“I’m,” she took a deep breath, slowly pushing the air back out. “Fine.”

“Felicity?” Oliver’s voice cut across the comms, and she drew her attention back to the computer before her. “We’ve got patrol cars all over the Glades. Can you find out what’s going on?”

“On it,” she nodded, refocusing on the task at hand. She clicked at her keyboard, already patched into Starling PD’s system, for emergencies of course. “It looks like they’ve got numerous reports in the last hour of an illegal street race, because apparently we have all time traveled back to 2001.”

“Can you get rid of them?” Oliver replied, with a hint of a smile in his voice.  “We can’t really do our job if they’re out doing theirs.”

“Well according to my sources the race is a hoax, so someone clearly tipped off the police for no reason.”

“Or to keep the area crawling with cops, so a certain vigilante and company doesn’t find him,” John chimed in, and for a second Felicity was reminded of when it was just the three of them, fighting the crime of Starling with no more than each other to lean on.

The ache started up again, pulling her from her thoughts. She barely could focus as she grabbed her phone to see just how long it had been since the last one.

 “Oh crap,” she muttered, knowing it couldn’t have been more than six or seven minutes from her last contraction. Cisco and Caitlin looked over to her and she tried to put a smile on her face, but who was she kidding, the pain was only getting worse, and it would have been easier for her to decrypt a CIA encrypted database in less than three minutes then it would be to hide her discomfort from the two of them.

“Did you eat a bad taco or something?” Cisco questioned giving her a sympathetic look.

Caitlin rolled her eyes at Cisco as she came closer before realization dawned on her face. “Oh my god, are you labor?”

Felicity pulled out her ear piece, as she grabbed Caitlin’s arm. “Would you keep it down?”

“But if you’re in labor we need to get you to a hospital, and tell Oliver.”

“No,” Felicity gritted out as the pain finally subsided. “If we tell Oliver now it will disrupt the mission, and endanger the city.”

“If we don’t tell him he might miss the birth of his child.”

“I’d rather protect innocent lives than selfishly ask him to come and hold my hand.”

Caitlin hesitated, looking back to the bank of computers. “I don’t know about this.”

“Caitlin, please. We both know this is the only chance they have of catching this guy.”

“But you’re still having the baby. You really want to do that in the basement of a nightclub?”

Felicity looked around, before her eyes landed on her cell. She grabbed the phone hitting four on her speed dial, waiting.

“Who are you calling?”

“My sister-in-law. If anyone would be willing to drive me to the hospital right now, it’s Thea,” she explained, motioning for Caitlin to pause when the line connected. “Hey Thea, I have a favor. I was wondering if you could swing by Verdant and give me a lift.”

“Sure,” Thea replied. “Where to?”

“Starling General, it seems like I may possibly be close to giving birth.”

“What?” Felicity could hear the distinct sound of glass shattering on linoleum. “Are you sure?”

“I can’t be sure unless I get to the hospital, but yea.  It feels pretty damn real.”

“I’m on my way,” she said, before adding. “Wait where’s Ollie?”

“He’s tied up with something at the moment and I don’t want to pull him away,” she explained rubbing circles into her stomach.

“Say no more, the less I know about my brother’s endeavors in Starling the better.”

Thea had a pact with team arrow, ever since Oliver told her the truth; she’d keep their secret as long as she could go on pretending like she didn’t know.

“Thank you Thea, really this means a lot.”

“Are you kidding me? You’re family, okay and us Queen’s stick together,” she countered. “I’ll be there soon. Tell my nephew to hold off.”

She set the phone down, smiling as the pain faded. “Okay it should only take her fifteen minutes to get her, ten if she speeds and knowing Thea she will. That gives me plenty of time to finish running the facial software, and hopefully locate this bastard.”

She popped her comm back in just in time to hear, Roy and Barry arguing over tactics.

“Felicity back yet Cisco?” Oliver question and she could hear the annoyance weaved into his voice.

“Yes she is,” Felicity replied. “Roy, Barry is arguing really the best use of your time? Or could you possibly cut it out long enough to get back to the crime fighting?”

“Sorry,” the both chorused, and she had to keep herself from giggling.

“Okay it looks like my program got a 92% match on a guy moving north on Grant, towards Starling’s power plant. You don’t think he can kick start his abilities with actual electric power do you?”

“I think we’re gonna find out,” Oliver countered. “Barry you head over to the power plant, and scope it out.  John you keep eyes on him. Just because he’s the closet match doesn’t mean he’s our guy.”

“Copy that,” John noted.

“Felicity, can you patch me into Lance?”

“Just a second,” she hit the touch screen dialing in Captain Lance, and pushed herself back from the computers, taking a deep breath.

“I think you should tell Oliver,” Cisco said, popping a sucker in his mouth. “I mean if you’re taking opinions.”

“I get it okay?” she groaned rubbing circles into her stomach. “He should be with me and the baby, but this is just as important. And Oliver and I made a promise to each other that starting a family didn’t mean that our work was less important, in fact I think it makes it more important.”

Cisco grinned. “I just meant that he’s kinda a big dude and I really don’t wanna be on his bad side.”

“So you’re more scared of him then me?” she raised a brow.

“It’s more like a 50/50 split to be honest.”

She was about to reply when her phone began to ring. She smiled picking it up. “Hey that was quick, even for you.”

“Well I’m highly motivated when it comes to the impending birth of my nephew.”

“Thank you again,” she replied grabbing her keys. “I will be right out, unless another contraction hits before I make it to the door. You parked at the back entrance right?”

“Yes I did, now hurry up.”

She ended the call looking back at Cisco and Caitlin. “Okay, I’m leaving now. Please don’t tell Oliver where I am. If he asks tell him I had to take a pee break.”

“What if he’s really insistent, because I’m not good with pressure,” Caitlin said biting her lip. “I mean if he asks more than once I’m bound to crack.”

“Really you two help Barry with meta humans on a weekly basis, and you really can’t handle a guy wearing all green? Just avoid the subject of me.” she huffed on her way to the door.

\--

Chasing criminals down with a bow and arrow was second nature to Oliver by now, and at times he wasn’t sure how much he liked his job. But after dealing with a Central City meta human he would never complain about it ever, _ever_ again.

They had all returned to the Foundry, a little worse off than before. Roy had a dislocated shoulder and John most likely had a concussion as well. But for the most part they were all okay. Something Oliver would could as a plus.

“Great works guys,” Cisco noted with a wide grin. “We should call you guys in for reinforcements more often.”

“No,” Oliver replied at the same time as both his partners, earning them laughter from Barry.

“Ignore Cisco, he’s just coveting Felicity’s set up down here,” Caitlin smirked.

“She has the latest of everything,” he retorted. “Literally, everything.”

Oliver looked around the lair for any trace of his wife. “Guys where is Felicity?”

“Oh um, she’s up stairs, getting a drink,” Cisco replied, before back tracking. “I mean not upstairs obviously because you came from there, but she left to get something—”

Caitlin cut him off before he could go any further. “Stop, obviously we don’t have to cover anymore, the missions over.”

“Cover for what?” Oliver rose from his seat, trying his best to contain his growing frustration. “Where is she?”

“Starling General, prepping for the birth of your child,” Caitlin answered in a rush. “She didn’t want to tell you until after the mission was done, even though we told her that you’d want to know.”

“She’s having the baby? Now? Alone?”

“No you’re sister, _Thea_? Took her. And I don’t know if she’s having it right now, but she hasn’t had it yet. She called and said she’d text after that.”

Oliver didn’t waste another second before jumping from his seat, barely grabbing his keys before heading up the stairs.

“Room 312,” he heard Caitlin yell after him, as he pushed the door open.

\--

“Alright Mrs. Queen it won’t be long now, just a couple centimeters to go,” Dr. Jensen said with a smile.

Felicity glared at the woman. “That what you said an hour ago.”

“I’m sorry; it’s just the natural process of these things. I can have someone bring you more ice chips?”

Felicity rolled her eyes as she sat back against the pillow. She didn’t want more ice; she wanted a sour apple martini with a cherry garnish. She also wanted to actually see her son sometime today, and her husband. Why did she insist on being so damn selfless? Who cares about superhuman freaks when she was in more pain than she ever thought possible?

The door creaked open and Thea wandered back to her side.

“I’ll be back in a while to check on you,” the doctor said before leaving.

“He’s still not answering his phone,” Thea said when they were finally alone. “I tried three times. Roy too.”

“He’s probably still dealing with his current,” she paused as the waves of another contraction started. “Meeting. Holy crap.”

“I feel worthless here,” Thea grabbed a cloth wiping it across her brow. “I mean I can’t even get my stupid brother for you.”  

“I would be sympathetic of your feelings if it wasn’t for the child trying to push itself out of me,” Felicity gritted her teeth trying to remember her Lamaze breathing, which also seemed pretty pointless at the moment.

“Maybe I can try Ollie again?” Thea went to grab her phone, when the door opened again and Oliver stepped in. “I’m apparently awesome at that.”

Felicity laughed even though she was still in pain, looking over at her husband. “Hey hon, how are you?”

Thea excused herself to get more coffee, and Oliver claimed her empty seat.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”  He ran his fingers across her cheek tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, as his hand rested there.

“Don’t guilt me. We both know Dig and the guys needed you more than I did.”

Oliver leaned over placing a kiss gently to her lips. “No okay? What we do matters. I’m not saying it doesn’t. But when it comes to you and our family, nothing is more important to me. Do you understand?”

She remembered a time long before, when he’d said the same words to her in a completely different situation sure. But it was the first time she really knew he loved her, could love her, and it brought a smile to her face.

“I’m really glad you’re here.”

“Me too.”

\--

Four hours of labor, which the doctor said was remarkable for their first child causing Felicity to scoff and mutter something about it feeling like a hell of a lot longer. She sat with exhaustion covering her face, as she watched him holding their son.

He still couldn’t get over it, how this tiny life sitting in his arms was his and hers and a whole person all their own. It terrified him to even move more than an inch with the little guy nestled against his chest.

“Okay so name suggestions?” Felicity question, with a smile that heightened every feeling he ever had for her tenfold.

“Oh so now I get a say? Because an hour ago you said and I quote ‘I birthed him, I name him’.”

She gave him a mocked glare before reaching her arms out. “Give him here.”

Oliver quickly froze, glancing between the sleeping baby and his wife. “What if I drop him?”

“In the two feet from the chair to my bed? I think you’ll be fine.”

He still hesitated, but stood as easy as he could handing the baby over, instantly missing the warmth next to him. The baby whimpered, but settled just as quickly in his mother’s arms.  Oliver never thought he could feel so much for such a small thing, but he couldn’t help it, as he glided his finger gently down the baby’s arm, letting the little guy’s fingers wrap around his own.

“Loxley,” Felicity said looking down at their son, and then back to Oliver. “What do you think?”

“I think if you want to keep his father’s secret identity a secret, naming our son after Robin Hood is a little on the nose,” he joked.

“I happen to have loved Robin Hood long before you came in my life,” she stuck out her tongue. “And I wasn’t finished with the name.”

“Okay and what middle name would young Loxley have?”

“Actually Loxley would be the middle name. I was thinking Robert for a first name,” she replied, and Oliver had to pause again. Because Felicity knew him better than anyone, and she was one of the few people who knew what his father had done for him all those years ago.

“Robert Loxley Queen,” he said kissing the top of the baby’s head. “I love it. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Felicity said kissing him. “But we’re calling him Lox.”

Oliver laughed shaking his head. “That’s open for discussion.”

“A discussion I will win.”


End file.
